


体育器材室使用须知

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: A英校园paro





	体育器材室使用须知

雨已经渐渐停了，半干不湿的云正努力抖落身上最后几滴水。夏日的雨，还未落地便已在空中蒸发去大半，被骄阳炙烤了整日的大地开始缓缓吐露出蓄积的热量。蒸腾的水汽燠热潮湿，将整个校园都笼罩在蒸笼般的暑气之中。  
缺少空调、仅有一扇小窗的体育器材室总是夏天里最酷热难耐的地方，令许多学生敬而远之。骤雨打断了体育部的日常训练，在室外训练的学生们早早收了工，三三两两离开校园。只有奥村英二照旧留下来整理跳高器材。  
亚修是何时出现在器材室的，他竟然完全没有察觉。山猫学生会长人如其名，有如山猫般的敏捷矫健，行动时无声无息，却精准狠厉，一击致命。待到英二终于有点搞清楚眼下的情况时，事情已经开始变得有些不可收拾了。  
亚修将英二围困在自己的身体和墙壁之间，技巧地掠夺他的唇。一只手半强势半保护性地护在英二脑后，另一只手却恶质地按住英二的臀，迫使他的腰胯与自己紧紧贴在一起。  
在挑逗英二的方面，亚修似乎天生是一把好手。亲吻的过程中，下身暗示性地紧贴着对方的敏感部位磨蹭扭动，偶尔毫无征兆地向前顶撞，舌头也一同模仿着性交的动作在英二口中进出，带出不知是谁的来不及吞下的津液，黏黏糊糊地滑落到下巴，又被亚修灵活的舌头尽数卷去。  
他用舌尖描摹英二圆润的下颚线条，在他的耳廓边若即若离游走，不清不重地含着肉乎乎的耳垂咬了一口。  
掌下的身体明显抖了一抖。  
贴得这样紧，彼此都清楚地感觉到对方的冲动。亚修顶了顶胯，用力捏了一把英二的臀肉，将手滑进英二裤内，不意外地听到英二毫无说服力的抗议。  
“亚修，别……”  
他绕开了松紧带，反而掀开运动短裤的下边慢慢摸上去。  
跳高运动员的短裤是十分宽松的款式，内里的黑色紧身裤却紧绷绷地勾勒出英二勃起的形状。亚修朝英二的耳朵“呼”地吹了口气，短促的气流，如同羽毛擦过敏感的耳道，挠得英二心尖都颤了一颤。  
亚修的大手将原本宽松的运动短裤也挤得有些紧了。修长的手指在英二丰腴的大腿根抚摸，不时伸过去骚刮两下已然膨胀的部位，一触即走。紧身裤的弹性将英二的大腿根修饰出小小的倒三角，亚修的手指鱼儿般游进去，在其间暧昧地穿梭进出，揉捏腿根敏感的软肉，不时蹭过鼓胀的囊袋。  
即使不用看也猜得到紧身裤此刻的形状。薄薄的纤维阻隔让亚修的爱抚变成了甜美的折磨，快感酥酥麻麻地泛上来，却总像隔着一层薄纱冲澡，怎么都不够畅快淋漓。他给的越多，得不到满足的痛苦也随之累积起来，一波一波冲击英二摇摇欲坠的羞耻心。  
无意识地呜咽着攥紧亚修的西装，顾不上这里还是体育器材室，英二不由自主地顶着胯去磨蹭亚修的手。有些话腼腆的亚洲人自然说不出口，却以行动明确地乞求对方更多的抚摸。  
接收到请求讯号的亚修在他耳边低低地笑出了声。  
“你的身体比嘴巴大胆得多。”亚修戏谑地舔吻英二耳后。  
但他还是从善如流，利落地整个儿剥下外层的运动短裤。  
黑色紧身裤鼓鼓囊囊的，勃起的性器前端已经看得出一小块深色的水渍。  
“这该不会是汗吧？”亚修“啧啧”地摸了一把，愉快地感受到英二的身体在怀中猛烈地抖动了两下。  
“亚修……”他软糯地呢喃到。  
太热了，分不清是汗水还是泪花，英二的长睫毛上挂着一颗水珠，在睫毛尖颤巍巍晃动。他蹙着眉头，半眯起眼睛，更多的汗珠从他的额头不断滑落下来——亚修的大手在下方技巧地抚慰着他的性器。  
时而用手心按着它上下抚摸；时而张开五指连囊袋也一起包住，不轻不重地揉捏；时而还用大拇指在铃口周围快速摩擦，摩得英二连大腿肌肉都忍不住一起微微抽动。  
紧身裤和手掌带来的压力与摩擦感令快感和痛苦交织着攀升，英二埋首在亚修肩头，手指紧紧地攥着他的西装袖子，喉头不停滚动着无意识的咕哝。  
“哈，亚修，不要……”  
他已经分不清自己究竟是身在快感的巅峰还是痛苦的地狱。只能够随着亚修的动作频率粗重地呼吸，任由大脑不断比前一秒钟更加混沌。  
直到抖动着身体射出来之后，坏心眼的亚修才肯替英二脱掉紧身裤。  
那里面已经黏糊糊一片，被精液和汗水弄得惨不忍睹，湿哒哒地卷成一团。光是看一眼都觉得糟糕透了。  
英二捂着脸，羞愧难当，决定直接抛弃这条有故事的紧身裤，否则以后每一次再穿上它，都会忍不住回忆起这桩隐秘的器材室情事。  
完全无颜面对。

没想到亚修脸皮厚度远远超过英二的估量。刚刚从快乐的巅峰跌落，双腿还在微微发抖的英二，毫无防备地轻易被推倒在软垫上。亚修跨坐在他腰间，慢条斯理地动手解开自己的皮带。  
“亚修！”英二惊得目瞪口呆。他已不是未经人事的单纯小男生，当然知道亚修这样的举动意味着什么，可是眼下的环境也实在太不合适了，在中学体育器材室被自己低一个年纪的恋人爱抚到射精，已经超出了英二的承受范围，要是继续在这里做出更羞耻的事情……  
“亚修……你、你可是学生会长！”情急之下英二只想到这么一句。  
要是学生会长被人发现在体育器材室里跟男朋友做这种事，恐怕会成为轰动周围好几个学校的大新闻吧。  
可亚修看起来毫不在乎，仅仅从鼻孔里不置可否地“嗯”了一声。  
“我是啊。”  
他牵过英二的手，大大方方按在自己胯间。其实不必摸英二也知道，那里已经将西装裤撑起了一个小帐篷，又硬又烫。即使到了这种程度，亚修仍然能够强自镇定地调戏英二。  
“奥村前辈可不能这么自私啊，只顾自己快乐。我可是学生会长哦，要是不让学生会长得到满足，后果可是很严重的。”  
“你知道的吧？”他意有所指地冲英二挑了挑眉。  
亚修本就生得一张俊美无俦的脸，这样西装革履地坐在他身上扔开外套，一颗一颗解开衬衣扣子，眼角眉梢尽是诱惑，比杂志男模还要养眼。饶是英二这样不肯轻易动摇的人，也忍不住难耐地吞了口口水。交往已有些时日，朝夕相对，亚修的美色他见得多了，本以为早已免疫，可亚修这家伙好像总有办法勾起他的欲望，让他心甘情愿乖乖举手投降。  
放弃抵抗的英二自暴自弃地任由亚修将冰凉的手指伸进来做扩张。  
才发泄完的身体本就比平时更敏感，上一波高潮的热度未消，凉丝丝的润滑液让英二没来由打了个激灵，不由自主地夹紧了体内作乱的手指，不意外惹来亚修的戏谑：  
“奥村前辈真热情。”  
英二又羞又气地瞪着他。  
“为什么会有润滑液……”他呼吸不稳，连质问也像是软绵绵的撒娇。  
这个恶趣味的家伙，跑到体育器材室来偷袭他就算了，居然还带了润滑液，果然是预谋已久吧！英二气鼓鼓地鼓起脸。  
明明年纪比自己还小一岁，可是去超市买这些东西的时候脸不红心不跳，反倒是年长英二，连结账时余光瞟到收银台旁的避孕套都会禁不住面红耳赤。到底谁是哥哥谁才是弟弟这个问题，大概只有在英二像个多事老妈子一样照顾生活低能儿亚修的时候，才不会让人感到迷惑误解。  
而在床笫间的事情上，亚修才是毫无疑问的主导者。他像熟悉自己的身体一样熟悉英二的身体，轻而易举就能掌控英二的反应。英二在他的手指尖颤抖着躲避，由于强烈的快感而不自觉摆动腰肢，亚修另一只手趁机从他的运动背心下摆钻进去，熟练地把玩胸口的红果。  
房间里太过闷热，经历过跳高训练和一次强烈的高潮，英二浑身都湿漉漉的，像一尾上岸的鱼，在亚修手中无力地弹动。情事带来的热烈的温度还在将水分源源不断地从他身体中蒸腾出来，紧实的蜜色肌肤上点缀着亮闪闪的汗珠，让他整个人看上去都如同一块淋着糖汁的可口的食物。  
亚修恶趣味地只脱光了英二下半身，却保留了运动背心，灵活的手指在滑溜溜的皮肤上打转，夹起英二已然挺立的乳尖在指腹揉搓，引来英二半是痛苦半是欢愉的呻吟。  
“嘘！”亚修赶忙做了个噤声的动作。“小心一点，要是让别人发现学生会长在这里做这种事，我们可就完蛋咯。”他这时倒忽然很懂得分寸了。  
英二艰难地咬住唇，有气无力地“恶狠狠”瞪着他。  
这小混蛋，这时候竟然还反过来强调自己学生会长的身份了！到底是谁不顾场合，非要在器材室里做这种有损学生会长形象的事！  
而且做就算了，竟然还带了润滑液，要是他等会敢借口说忘带避孕套，英二发誓，自己一定会警告他一个月内都不许再靠近自己！  
越想越气，英二抬腿踹向亚修，果然被亚修身手灵活地躲了过去。  
他甚至顺势握住英二的脚踝，在漂亮的小腿肚不轻不重咬了一口。  
运动员的腿部肌肉格外紧实，这样情趣似的玩闹仅仅让英二感到一股痒意。但亚修接下来的话语杀伤力却比这大出许多倍，顿时令英二羞得无地自容。  
“哥哥身上湿得真厉害啊。”亚修松开手，让手指沿着英二布满汗水的长腿直溜溜溜到他敏感的腿根，握住英二发泄过后、又一次半挺立起来的性器。  
“这里也很湿。”  
上一次射出的精液和由于兴奋、再次分泌出来的前列腺液混合在一起，让亚修可以轻松地握着它上下滑动。  
英二在他手中克制不住地低声呻吟。  
最后亚修意有所指地勾了勾还停留在英二身体里的手指。  
“要是这里也这么湿就好了。”  
那里到底怎样了他不是最清楚的吗！小混蛋！英二咬牙切齿地捂住嘴，只能用眼神无声表达愤慨。

亚修欺身上来推开他双腿“检查一下到底是里面还是外面比较湿”的时候，英二只来得及在他挺身进入的前一秒默默腹诽：明天的早饭就单独给他一大碗纳豆，没有菜，不加饭！  
虽然表面上一副游刃有余的样子，下身的肿胀还是暴露了亚修的兴奋程度。比以往更骇人的尺寸让英二忍不住仰起头大口喘气，进入带来的压迫感让他不由自主屏住呼吸，亚修的欲望不容拒绝地伸进来填满他体内所有的空隙。  
这样伟岸的家伙，真的年纪比他还小吗？  
像一尾滑溜溜的鱼，英二身上过盛的汗水让亚修几乎按不住他的腰，于是他转而俯下身，环抱住英二的肩背，让两副汗湿的身体隔着一层衣服紧紧贴在一起，织物的摩擦反而更增一分情趣，火热黏腻的亲吻吞噬掉彼此的呻吟，只剩下遮掩不住的水声和粗重的呼吸。  
太热了，越来越热，分不清是因为天气还是这场盛夏里的情事。英二只觉得身体几乎要热得化掉，随着亚修有力的进出，快感一浪一浪打上来，晃得他头晕目眩，下腹坠涨得厉害，像有什么东西堆积在那里，越来越多，找不到出口。亚修的性器进得很深很重，摩擦带来的灼热几乎他疑心自己会燃烧起来。  
那样毫无保留的力道，一下一下，仿佛要捅进他身体里搅动他的五脏六腑。英二在亚修的唇舌间毫无章法地呼吸，连肺叶都胀痛得厉害，让他一度以为自己真的会就此窒息。脑中已经一片空白，没有余裕去思考任何其他的东西，说不定连大脑已经让这炽热的温度给烧坏了。只知道随着本能去迎合身上人的动作，亚修进入他就咬紧，亚修退出他就恋恋不舍地追过去。  
明明没有了任何阻隔，肉与肉直接地相互舔舐摩擦，快感却仍然像一个填不满的无底洞，说不清究竟是想要逃离还是想要更多，茫然而矛盾，让英二在欢愉时也仍然蹙起眉头，在亚修口中呜咽哭泣起来。  
亚修安抚地放缓了力道，给英二机会稍作喘息，又很快恢复了方才“凶狠”的频率。  
感受到亚修正在加快进出的速度，英二的双腿在亚修腰本能地侧夹紧，双手也抱紧他的脖子，准备迎接最后的冲刺。

门锁转动的声音就在这时突兀地响了起来。  
最先意识到的还是感官敏锐的山猫。  
亚修猛然停住动作，将英二用力按进怀中，敏锐的目光如同狩猎的山猫，死死盯住大门的方向。  
混沌如英二也后知后觉地意识到可能发生了什么，努力探出头来，不明所以地望着他。亚修将手指按在他唇上，示意他不要出声。  
在亚修由于紧张而缩小的瞳孔中，门把手微微地转动起来。  
门内的两颗心一下子双双提到嗓子眼。  
纠缠得太忘我，英二根本没来得及分神问亚修进来时有没有记得锁门，而现在问显然已经太晚了；可亚修自己心里却是一清二楚的——  
他真的忘记了锁门。  
或者说他根本不认为在体育部的人都已经离校之后，还有人会进入体育器材室拿东西。  
可事实证明这样的人的确是存在的。  
太大意了，亚修在心里后悔不迭地痛骂自己，实在太大意了。  
比起被撞破的紧张，硬生生在高潮前一刻被迫打断的滋味也同样让人煎熬无比。英二的体内热得要将他烫化了，惊惶让他紧张得止不住发抖，下身一下一下用力缩紧，像一张婴儿的小嘴吃奶，卖力地恨不得把他吸出来似的。  
简直是冰火两重天。  
亚修一边艰难地分出理智来盘算着被发现后的应对措施，一边紧咬牙关与摇摇欲坠的快感顽固地对抗。他不知道自己还能够坚持多久，也许下一秒就会不争气地在英二体内交代出来。  
要是叫他知道门外的白痴究竟是谁，他一定找机会打掉对方的门牙。  
英二还在他身下无声发抖。  
一秒，两秒……神经随着门把手转动的角度一分分拧紧。  
不知道过了多久，两人的神经都绷紧到极限的时刻，那门把手却忽然脱力一般转了回去，仿佛开门的人忽然松开手改变了主意。  
紧接着响起的是一个熟悉的声音。  
“哎呀，真不巧，我好像拿错钥匙了，门打不开啊。”  
是体育老师白先生。  
白的声音停顿了一会儿，似乎又尝试着扭动了两下钥匙，终于放弃了。  
“看来今天没法教你打网球了，真不好意思，李月龙同学，改日吧，下次我自己带球拍来。”

在校园里偷偷做爱的刺激实在不是凡人心脏能够承受的事情。但亚修居然有办法在这样的情况下带着他迅速找回状态。英二简直不知道该生气还是该夸奖他心大。但无论如何他都得承认，这一次的快感来得比以往任何时候都更加强烈。最后爆发的时刻他已经顾不得其他，在亚修肩头放肆地嘶哑地哭出了声。  
脑中的烟花一阵接一阵，令他错觉自己差一点要由于过于冲击性的快感而昏厥。  
尽管没有射在英二体内，亚修还是受到了极大的刺激，趴在英二身上毫无形象地大口喘气。  
脱线的意识逐渐回笼后，英二想到的第一件事居然是：  
亚修这家伙果然恶劣地只带了润滑液！  
运动背心被汗水和精液弄得一塌糊涂，他羞涩而嫌弃地脱下来和紧身裤塞到一起。  
“接下来的两个月都不准碰我。”英二咬牙切齿，一字一句警告无法无天的学生会长。

第二天在走廊上偶遇时，白依旧笑得既绅士又和蔼。只是擦肩而过的瞬间，他用只有两个人听得见的声音对亚修说到：  
“下次跟男朋友在一起的时候，记得把门锁好哦。”

 

END


End file.
